Hey Evans, Feel My Shirt!
by LilyLouGryffindor
Summary: Set during N.E.W.Ts, Lily is finding it hard to avoid the 'all adoring James Potter' and whilst doing so she manages to attain some injuries both physical and mental.
**Hey Evans, Feel My Shirt?!**

 **Category: Humour, Romance.**

 **Words: 3,360**

 **Summary:** **Set during N.E.W.T.s. , Lily is finding it hard to avoid the 'all adoring James Potter' and whilst doing so she manages to attain some injuries both physical and mental.**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hmmm... what to say... this is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! I'm sorry if there is any spelling or grammatical errors in here. It's a Jily fanfic and there is a bit of fluff but nothing too unbearable. And the ending is a little rushed, sorry about that. If you would like me to write more stuff like this please let me know. And if I don't write more one-shots, I'm sorry I might not have the time. But yeah, I hope you enjoy this one-shot :)**

 **"** **..." speaking**

 **'** **...' thoughts**

 ******* time gone**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.**

* * *

If there was one thing that Lily Evans knew about James Potter, it would be that you never knew what to expect. One day, he would be playing the usual stupid, annoying and childish (although admittedly funny) pranks with the rest of the Marauders, and then the next he would have his head down studying (rarely though). Honestly, the girl had no idea what to expect. Although, one thing she did know was that his ignorance and pride were the two things that drove him to ask her out nearly five times a week. At least! It didn't matter how, when or where he would do it, but he would. Really you'd think the boy would get the message! And this only lead to undeniable and utter embarrassment on Lily's part. It also didn't help that they were one day away from starting N.E.W.T.s. So, Lily was determined to rid herself of all distractions and otherwise anything that made her go red in the face with anger (apart from N.E.W.T.s that is). That meant avoiding James Potter at all costs.

When Lily woke up on the first day of N.E.W.T.s she turned to look at the small clock that sat next to her bed. It read 6:00am. She heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Okay. I don't want to get up! I DON'T WANT TO! Ugh! I DON'T WANT TO GET UP!" Since Lily was Head Girl she thought this to be one of the pleasures of having a room to herself. She could whine as much as she wanted and nobody would shush her or try to smother her with a pillow so she would shut up.

As soon as Lily had finally collected herself and had stopped whining, she headed over to the small dressing table, next to the rather large window. She sat down and stared at her reflection. Her face was puffy from sleep and her red flaming hair was as ratty as ever.

"Okay Lily, first day of N.E.W.T.s. You can do it! All you need to do is keep calm and avoid Potter. Easy." She looked worriedly in the mirror, "Who am I kidding? This will be hard, really hard. Well… I may as well get on with it." She tried to force a smile but her once confident mind set of N.E.W.T.s and avoiding Potter was long gone.

She did her hair in a side plait, put on her robes and grabbed her books. Then she opened her door and somewhat awkwardly tiptoed out of the small common room, belonging to the Head Girl (herself) and the Head Boy. She knew that avoiding Potter would be hard, especially since he was Head Boy and they had to live such a close proximity to each other. Three metres, to be exact. Seeing as they were Head Boy and Girl, they got their own dorms and common room separate to the rest of the Gryffindors. They practically lived together. But to be honest, Potter hadn't seemed to have been as much of a nuisance as she had expected. She also had no idea why Dumbledore decided to make him Head Boy and not someone else. It made no sense to her at all.

'Haha! I escaped without Potter seeing me then! Well, that's the first part done. I now just have to get to the Great Hall and have breakfast in peace.' This was half the reason that Lily had woken up so early that morning. It was so she could outwit Potter. Luckily they were running breakfast early for the next couple of weeks. It was for N.E.W.T.s. The professors seemed to understand that some students wanted to get some extra reading in before classes. Whilst eating breakfast of course.

It was roughly around 6:30am when Lily reached the Great Hall. Confident but evidently tired, she strolled into the hall, greeting fellow pupils. But it didn't take her long to notice the black mop of hair with glasses who was seated at one of the tables. It was James Potter. He had a relatively large book splayed on the table in front of him whilst he ate his morning porridge.

Lily stopped in her tracks and stared with her jaw dropped. 'He is here?! Why the bloody hell is he up at a time like this?! And doing work?!' As was said earlier, he was unpredictable. Lily made an unearthly little growl underneath her breath. She wasted no time; quickly turned on her heel and speedily headed for the door before he had time to notice her. Nevertheless that was not the case. Even without Potter knowing that she was there he still managed to get her embarrassed. Lily must have tripped on a crack in the floor for her to face plant on the cold hard stone. Her books were everywhere and she could have sworn her knee cap had popped out of place. It was to her dismay that laughter had broken out from around the hall. If this didn't get her noticed by him then what would? She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, not exactly from the humiliation, but from the sharp pain she felt in her right knee. She thought she had outwitted him, but obviously not.

When Lily looked up, her gaze was met by none other than Mr. James Potter himself. Standing right in front of her. She read his face as amused at first, which infuriated her even more. Then his gaze turned to a concerned and uncertain one.

"Evans, are you alright?" He said worriedly. Now he was kneeling in front of her. A small crease was forming between his eyebrows.

"I'm fine, Potter." More hostility came out through her voice than she had intended. He gave her an unbelieving look before continuing.

"Here, let me help." He started to pick up Lily's books and loose pieces of paper. 'Potter...helping...what? Normally he would just laugh, I would get up, he would laugh more, I would slap him, storm off and he would run after me apologising. What the hell has gotten into him?! Maybe it's because that mischievous Black isn't around. Or is he? This is most likely just a "funny" little prank. They probably put a trip wire somewhere just so this would happen! But that doesn't explain Potter's behaviour.'

"I said, I'm fine!" And with that last remark Lily took her books and stomped out of the hall (with a slight limp).

Once Lily was far away from the hall she started to examine her knee.

"Ouch!" She screeched. "Damn! Great, just great!" Her knee was covered in blood, throbbing, and had a sharp pain prodding at it. "Why? It's not even 7:00 yet!" She took a deep breath, then took out her wand, pointed it at the wound and cast a cleaning spell. 'There, at least I won't be dripping blood everywhere.' And with that she left to go and read somewhere quiet before class started.

Lily had nearly gone a whole day without bumping into Potter (apart from the incident in the Great Hall). Alice, Lily's best friend, was walking with her across the courtyard below the clock tower. She made a happy sigh and thought, 'Hmmm… nearly a whole day without Potter! Nice! Well done, Lily!' They were having a rather nice conversation until Lily turned her head to see Potter walking with his own friends (Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew). Her eyes widened and she quickly ducked behind Alice with her head down.

"Spoke too soon," she said under her breath.

"Uh, Lily?" said Alice.

"Shhh! Don't let Potter see me!" replied Lily.

"Too late."

"Evans!" cried Potter.

'Oh god. No no no no no no-'

"What are you doing?"

When Lily looked up, James Potter had his _almost_ charming smile set upon her. As she tried to straighten up and make an excuse to get away from him she tripped on something, most likely her robe ( 'AGAIN?') and fell into Potter's arms.

"Wow, Evans. I knew I was swoon-worthy but there's no need to make it so obvious," he said with a chuckle.

"Ugh! Get off!" groaned Lily. She could hear Sirius dying of laughter behind James. With that she gave him a glare which meant 'I will hex you if you don't shut up!'... and it worked.

James leaned in close to Lily's ear and whispered, "Correct me if I'm wrong but… you're the one on me." Lily grumbled something about him being an ignorant snitch and pushed herself off of him.

Before James could help pick up her books once more, Lily quickly scrambled for them and said, "Get over yourself, Potter!" She practically yelled at him with something that resembled resentment and he was speechless. Then, she stormed off in frustration.

Lily had managed to avoid James for the next few days. After the last time they spoke she didn't really want to confront him, or talk to him either.

It was about midday when Lily showed up at the library. She had promised Severus that she would come and help him with his potions homework. She didn't really know why he needed help; he was always topping all Potions classes. These days, she and Severus never really talked much anymore. He seemed to become a bit cold toward her and everyone else. She didn't know why. And she _didn't_ believe that it was because he was in Slytherin. But she was always open to seeing him even if some of the things he might say were cold and heartless.

After Lily turned the corner she saw Severus sitting at one of the desks waiting intently. She walked over and sat on the opposite seat. When she looked up at him, he almost looked offended that she sat there and not right next to him. She shook it off and gave him a warm smile.

"You're late," he said with no expression in is voice. 'Cold,' she thought. Again she brushed it off, smiled and said, "Sorry. My last class was running late. But I'm here now."

"Sure... whatever you say." The last part was just below a mumble, but she heard it. For some reason she felt guilty even though she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Okay, well what work did you need help with?" She stared into his eyes but his cold expression didn't change. "Severus, did I do something wrong? I'm sorry that I was late but there's no reason to-"

"You were out with that Potter boy weren't you?" he said to her accusingly. Lily just looked startled and couldn't believe that Severus felt the need to accuse her of something so outrageous. "I wouldn't be surprised really. You're naïve enough to fall for such an idiot. I should have known. You two are always together. I'm grateful that you haven't forgotten me, Lily." It felt like a slap in the face on her behalf. Her forehead was wrinkled with disbelief.

"I-I what?" Lily couldn't get the words out she was, astonished.

"You don't deny it then?" he said even more accusingly.

"Of course I do!" The conclusions that he was jumping to were stupid! "Severus, I wouldn't lie to you."

He laughed and said under his breath, "Mudbloods." Once again, Lily had heard it. She couldn't speak. She could feel a lump in her throat and he eyes getting watery. 'Heartless.' How could he say that to her? Lily was too busy trying to hold back her tears to notice the tall form towering over Severus. But she finally tuned in to hear,

"What did you just call her?" The voice was full of anger and fury. She recognised the voice but couldn't see who it was though the tears.

"Now what do you think?" Spat back Severus. There was no answer. Lily's breathing was erratic. She had known Severus for so long. He used to be so kind and considerate. And now he has come to-to this? "Hehe, I'm sorry. Doesn't your vocabulary stretch that far?"

"Severus?" said a choked up Lily. "S-severus?" her voice was filled with pain and hurt.

"Sorry Lily, was there something you'd like to say?" his voice had a tinge of rage and annoyance in it.

"Don't speak to her like that," said the other voice, which was even more fired up now.

"And what are you going to do about it Potter?" Lily's eyes shot up to the tall, dark-haired figure.

"James?" she croaked quietly. Before she knew it Severus and James were standing centimetres apart, both fuming with anger.

"Leave now before I change my mind," growled James.

"Or what?" hissed Severus.

James continued in a low voice, "Look at Lily, Snape. You did that. If you want to hurt her even more then I suggest you stay and deal with me. If you don't then, leave." The last word was more of a snarl compared to rest of the sentence.

Severus looked at Lily. She could see that there was a jab of pain and guilt in his eyes. And with that he turned around and left.

James let out a breath of relief and Lily let go of a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. Her lip was trembling and there was still small delicate tears rolling down her face. Before her brain could process what was happening James was holding a white hanky up to her face and wiping away the tears. His touch was so gentle and comforting; it crossed her mind, that she wouldn't mind having one of those famous James Potter hugs right at this moment. That said, Lily once more, picked up her books and headed the opposite direction to where James Potter was.

Lily held her books up to her chin and sobbed into them. She kept on replaying the situation in her mind trying to find what she must have done wrong to deserve Severus saying that. But, she couldn't. Suddenly she heard her name being called from behind her. For second a small wave of fear went over her from thinking that it could be Severus. But it wasn't. It was Potter. Lily quickly wiped the tears away from her face. She couldn't let him see that she was still crying. She wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Lily, Lily wait!" he yelled. She didn't listen. She just kept on walking. "Lily." It didn't really help, the keep walking bit. He had caught up to her and matched her pace easily. "Lily." He repeated.

"Yeah?" She said with a small smile, but the sobbing still hadn't worked quite out of her system. It was blatantly noticeable in her voice.

"Lily, are you alright?" he said with concern. The crease between his eyebrows had reappeared just like it had a few of days ago.

"I'm fine." But her voice said otherwise. It was shaking and on the edge crying.

"But Lily," he lowered his voice in a comforting manner, "You're crying."

'Oh? And what's so bad about crying Potter! Ugh the nerve!' she thought to herself.

"I said that I'm fine, James." She replied whilst giving him a, back off and leave me alone, look. But as stubborn as James Potter is, he continued to give her a, not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you, look. After a long silence among them the crease between his brows deepened.

"You called me James. You never call me James, Lily. That's a good reason for thinking that there's something wrong."

"What do you care anyway? All you ever do is tease and laugh at me and you walk around the place like you own it! You embarrass me every day! You don't have to study as hard as the rest of us, you pass either way! And the only thing you care about is QUIDDITCH!" Lily was breathless. James was stunned. There was another silence.

"That last one isn't quite true. I do care about something else too. And also Lily, I have changed my incessant bad ways." He said.

"Yeah? Sure you've changed Potter. And what could you possibly like more than Quidditch and yourself?" She glared at him waiting for an answer like his broomstick or something.

"You. You Lily. I care about you. To be honest, I care about you more than Quidditch. More than anything really." Lily felt her jaw open and now she was stunned.

"You-me, but-" Before she could respond properly she, SURPRISE, tripped on god knows what and fell again into James Potter's embrace.

"Haha, you just can't stand up straight while your around me can you? Really I didn't think you'd fall for me this fast. And you're normally good on your fee-"but James was cut off by Lily's lips being pressed against his.

Once they parted Lily glared at him and said. "Well that's one way to shut you up. I worked out a while ago that the hex glare that I do to Sirius doesn't work on y-" but now Lily was cut off James' lips pressed against hers.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while now," said James.

"How long?" asked Lily. But she already knew the answer.

"Oh, I don't know. About seven years or so." He gave her is _very_ charming smile and she returned it with a happy one.

After James had picked up Lily's books off the floor for her he asked, "Hey Evans?"

"Yes Potter?" she gave him a mischievous and questioning smile.

"Feel my shirt?"

"Okay..." she said wearily.

"You know what material that is?" he questioned.

Lily, "..."

James; smiling boyishly and uncontrollably.

Lily,"..."

"That's boyfriend material." He said with a wink.

Lily looked at him in disbelief and said, "Really? Ugh." She turned away and started walking, before glancing back and giving a melodramatic wink.

James laughed and carried Lily's books down the hall as they walked off into the distance.

Behind a stone wall somewhere...

"But little do they know that I, Sirius Black, am the master mind behind this! HAHA! I KNEW A FEW TRIPPING SPELLS WOULD DO THE JOB!" said Sirius triumphantly.

"Really, Sirius? When Lily finds out she'll kill you," said Remus.

"Well then she won't find out. Oh but James so owes me!" said Sirius.

"He never asked you to do anything Sirius." Remus had his fingers pressed to his forehead in disbelief. "But at least you've probably stopped him from talking and whining about Lily every waking hour.

"Yeah, he sooo owes me."


End file.
